


The Way of Zorro

by MeiliSheep



Category: Zorro - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiliSheep/pseuds/MeiliSheep
Summary: A new bandit ermergs on the roadways of Spanish controlled Califonia. He calls himself Zorro, but what becomes more mysterious as Zorro's fame grows are his goals. Only taking form the army, and often standing publicly in the oppressive ways of the army and government  Zorro's goals seem to be more than a normal Highwayman.Meanwhile returning home from his studies in Span, Diego de la Vega tries to go about a lazy and quiet life. But there might be more to Deigo then he lets appear.(New adventures with Zorro. Inspiration taken many forms of Zorro media)





	The Way of Zorro

"Is Diego up yet, Maria?" 

"Not yet, Don Alejandro." 

The elder man let out a deep sigh. "Was I wrong in asking him to return home?" He mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin. 

Only yesterday his son had returned to California after years in Spain from his schooling. Alejandro had sent a letter for his son's return as soon as he could. He'd sent the boy away to give him freedom from the dark air that was growing over California but it had only grown harder and more oppressive. Heavy tension ran through most of Los Angeles and the only one who seemed unaffected was newly arrived Don Diego de la Vega. 

Even when they went through the hassle of the checkpoint going into the city, when they had to check his bags a second time, he'd been pleasant with all the guards. Even making fast friends with Sergeant Gonzales, an absolute fool of a man, but Diego's refusal to hear anything of violence and urge to hear Gonzales's tall tales seemed to endear Diego to him. 

Alejandro didn't know what to do, maybe the boy was just tired. Maybe Spain had spoiled him. Maybe the Don himself had spoiled the boy.

"Good morning father." Diego entered the room at a languid pace towards the seat across from his father, with c close behind him. "Good morning Maria" 

Maria smiled and patted the boy's shoulder and hurried out of the room. 

"Good morning Diego. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better." Diego gave a short smile. "Traveling takes a lot out of me. But it's nice to finally be home again with you." 

"I am glad to hear that." Alejandro paused. "I am happy you returned home." 

"I couldn't ignore a summons for my father, and the way you put it conditions seemed dire. But.” Diego paused looking a little troubled. “ I don't see what much I can do." 

His father almost flinched. "You can help us fight." 

His son almost flinched back. Diego carefully took the seat across from his father and Bernado stood tall bedside Diego. "Are you suggesting violent action?" 

"If that's what it comes to! People are starving, Diego. People are being robbed and abused." 

There was a flash of some emotion on Diego's face, but it was subdued and his father barely noticed it and wasn't able to make out what it even was. 

Diego's voice was soft, "We can't look to violence first. I abhor violence. I don't even want to speak of it." 

Diego could see anger flash in his father's face, but he could not say anything. Not yet, perhaps not ever. The silence was tense and chilled the rising heat of the morning air. 

"We are de la Vegas," Alejandro spoke firmly. "You are my only son, the heir to one of the best and wealthiest families in California. Neither the Governor nor the soldiers will raise a hand to us." 

"Then he should be able to lend an ear." Diego quickly pointed out. 

"Don Alejandro." Maria re-entered the room clasping her hands tightly and eyes cast to the ground. "You have a surprise visit from Captain Ramon." 

Both de la Vegas stood up. 

"Let him in." Alejandro’s voice was still cold.

Before the moment could even pass the man entered the room. He was a dashing young man not much older than Diego. His uniform neat and pressed metals on his chest polished to a perfect shine as were his boots. His chest was puffed out like a robin's and he walked in and his footsteps echoed a confident click. 

He stopped and stood in front of the seat next to Don Alejandro, directly across from Diego, and he greeted the Don. 

"Don de la Vega I'm sorry for the sudden interruption." He slightly bowed. "But I had received word that a man calling himself your son had passed through the checkpoint yesterday, and I was interested to meet him. This must be him." 

Deigo let out a little sigh as all three slipped down into their seats and his father introduced him. 

"Yes, this is my son Don Deigo de la Vega." 

"A pleasure." Diego could barely put in the effort to offer Ramon his hand. Ramon had to keep himself from showing his great disgust at the weakness and laziness of Diego's shake. Was this really a son of de la Vega?

"He just finished his schooling in Spain." 

Diego confirmed with a sluggish nod. "I shall miss it, but I am happy to return home. It was so busy in Spain, so noisy it gave one little time to read the works of great poets, or meditate on music." 

This caused Roman to raise an eyebrow, and Don Alejandro to let out a deep sigh. Diego didn't seem to notice the men's looks as the conversation had lost his interests and his eyes shifted to look dreamily out the windows. 

Alejandro let one more sigh out before turning to the Captain. "Was there anything else you needed Captain?" 

There was a huff of air and a small smirk from the Captain as he slowly stood up. “No, though I have a reminder for you Don de la Vega '' His confident looked turned harshed as he locked Alejandro in the eyes. "Don Pulido has been stripped of his wealth. He has paid his first payment to the people and the governor."

"Pulido?" Diego's slow voice reentered as he carefully turned his head back to the Captain. "As in Señorita Lolita Pulido's father?" 

"Yes." The Captain's hard gaze turned on Diego. "You know the family?" 

"Of course." Diego pulled back a little at the captain's gaze. "Señorita and I grew up together. What happened to Don Carlos?" 

"Ah, yes the poor Señorita's father spoke out against the governor." 

"Oh." Diego slowly rolled his head and looked out to the window. "Well, I can only hope Dona Pulido and Señorita Lolita are well?" 

"They are still at their hacienda, both are fine. They will all struggle for a while, but Lolita is a pretty young girl just of marrying age. She'll be married before too long. And her father learned his lesson." 

"Lolita was always of fiery temperament. It might be harder to marry her off." Diego sighed and let his head roll back to the window. "Beautiful, but tiring. I pity whoever becomes her husband." 

Roman seemed to huff a little, but his confident smile returned. He bowed to Don Alejandro and left the room. 

Alejandro left shortly after with a weary look in his eyes. 

Diego didn't move though, he just looked dreamily out the window. 

* * *

The wheels were in motion, and there was no going back now. Diego was sitting at the tavern gently sipping at a wine the owner had graciously provided him. Things had become quite tense at home, and Diego would have to bear it a while longer. He knew though, it would fade from anger and regret into mere disappointment, and then numbness eventually.

It would hurt but it would be for the better of all.

"Ah Don Deigo!" 

"Oh, Sergeant Gonzales! A pleasure to see you again! Come have some wine with me." The young man waved for him to sit down with him. "Landlord fetch me another wine glass please!" 

"That's most kind of you Don Diego!" 

"It's nothing." Diego lazily smiled. "It's quite nice to have some company though." He paused. "I doubt you'd like to discuss enlightenment of Spanish literature." 

The Sergeant's laugh howled through the tavern and he took the wine from the landlord. "Unfortunately no my dear Don Diego. That is what you were in school for?" 

Diego chuckled. "Not particularly, but it was what caught my interest. I could talk for ages about poems of Locus amoenus. And I have read Don Quixote de la Mancha twice now."

"You are into books then!" 

"Quite." Diego took a sip of his wine. "I wish I could just read, but I'm a day back and father already had a list of errands for me." 

"Ah, I'm sorry my friend." 

"Well before I bore you, what are you up to my dear Sergeant?" 

"Just the normal duties. I was supposed to be part of a guard traveling up to San Francisco but I was resigned." 

"Oh... that's quite a ways away. Is it for the governor? Shall he be gracing us soon?" 

"No, no. Governor isn't interested in visiting us. No. It's transporting some valuables. Uh... Recently acquired. To the treasury. Captain didn't want them to stay here. You've come at a bad time, Don Deigo. Bandits litter the place."

"Ah let's not talk of bandits." Diego's face scrunched up in disgust. "With that comes topics of fighting and violence. I haven't the stomach for it. I would rather hear any tales of glory you may have for me. Maybe I could write some poems about you."

The Sergeant looked at the younger man with a little confusion, then a great amount of pity before settling with pride. 

"If you think my lowly tales are worth such attention." 

"You've appeared to me as the perfect sergeant. I can not fathom how they might not be." 

* * *

A horse's whiny echoed into the cold midnight air. The troop stood sword pulled and lances ready before they all searched through the dark. They surrounded a cart carrying a chest. The driver looked around nervously.

"Was it just a horse from a nearby rancho?" he ended up suggesting.

The whinny came through again only louder this time. Soldiers readied themselves for an attack, but they saw no one. At least not until a shadow burst from the trees and stood before them. 

"Good evening." Said a man sat upon a pure black horse, dressed in all black, with a saber around his waist and a mask on his face. He took off his Cordovan hat and gave a slight bow. "I am sorry to interrupt but that gold has come into your hands unfairly, so it must be returned." 

The soldiers looked amongst themselves and laughed. 

"Who do you think you are? A single man against us five?" 

The man flashed a wicked smile. "I am called Zorro. You'll do well to remember that." 

Then before anyone would say another word, his saber was drawn and with a flash, he had disarmed the two men leading the party. Another charged at him, but the man named Zorro jumped from his saddle and kicked the man off his own horse taking his place. He whipped the reigns and circled around the others too fast for them to hit him with their lances. 

"This is the army these days? No wonder you can only bully the weak." His laugh cut them as it cut the night air. 

The pair who had been disarmed had jumped off their horses and went off to fetch their swords and pick up their comrade. This didn't escape Zorro's attention though. 

He jumped off the horse, pulled out a whip and whipped at the two still on horseback. Their ponies reared, and one managed to stay on but the other rider was bucked off and hit the dusty ground with and a loud thud. Zorro cracked his whip again and the horse ran off frightened. The last right clung for dear life as his horse bucked and ran away as fast as it could.

The driver of the carriage, however, pulled out a dagger and with light steps tried to catch Zorro from behind, but a turn and smack from Zorro's saber ended his chance. 

The startled driver fell into the dust. 

Zorro looked to the four remaining men now all back on their feet trying to surround him. 

He glanced at the driver as the man stumbled back up to his feet. Zorro couldn’t help but smiled. The driver scrambled back up into his seat and grabbed the reins. Zorro lept again into the back of the carriage just as the driver cried out and the soldiers charged him. 

They were already off before the soldiers realized what had happened. 

"Thank you kind sir." Zorro gave a little kick, knocking the driver of the carriage. Taking the reins, and with a laugh drove off into the night. 

* * *

Diego entered the room and greeted Don Carlos with a smile. They shook hands moving to the seating area 

"It's good to see you once again Don Diego. You've grown so much." Carlos smiled and showed the young man his seat. “Ah, I remember you being just a tiny boy!” 

"Thank you. Father has sent me to check on you. We're both concerned about your situation." 

"Ah, thank you. And thank you, Don Diego. But we are actually quite alright." Carlos took the seat across from Diego. 

"That's great to hear. Father and I were worried upon my return we would be seeing you leave." 

"No." Don Carlos smiled. "Thankfully something strange has happened. Have you heard it yet?" 

"No, I've only just gotten up and took the long ride here." 

Carlos raised an eyebrow at the statement but nodded and continued. "Well, a transport to the royal treasure was robbed by a single man last night." 

"A single man." Diego looked uncomfortable. "Oh... I don't want to hear if there was bloodshed."

"There wasn't! He simply stole the cart with the money and rode off. They found it this morning at the garrison's entrance, empty and a 'Z' carved into the chest." 

"That's quite a daring tale. Have the soldiers spoken of it?" 

"Oh yes. Their words have spread like fire through the town. Apparently a man named 'Zorro' was the one who did it." 

"Zorro? I haven't been around for a while, but that's a strange name." 

"Yes, it is. But I have a feeling, Señor Zorro is not a bad man." Carlos looked as if he had more to say but he held his tongue. 

"I suppose if he keeps up these daring tricks we shall see." Diego slowly stood. "I have to go, I have more dreadful riding to d., Father has me touring the ranchos today. But if you require any assistance, father and I will be happy to aid you." 

Don Carlos stood and bowed. "Most generous of you and your father, Don Diego. But... I believe we will be ok." 

Diego's smile betrayed his feeling of relief. "I'm happy to hear that. Good day Don Carlos. Oh and give my best to Señorita Lolita. If I weren't so busy I'd be honored for a visit." 

"Any time Don Diego!" 

And with that Diego casually strolled out of their hacienda. He started off back towards his own home, and couldn't help but laugh to himself. 

The wheels had been set into motion. The foundation of his plan had been laid and he was excited to see what might lay in wait for Señor Zorro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I want to take a moment to post some links to petitions and fund for black lives matter
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#petitions  
> https://nymag.com/strategist/article/where-to-donate-for-black-lives-matter.html
> 
> I started working on this Zorro work as my own way to bring awareness and protest. Zorro is a character know for fighting oppression and saying fuck the police so who better to write about during times like these. These will mostly be self-contented stories and one-offs with no real linking story. And I will update with more petitions and charities I find in the notes. Updates will be irregular and just when I have the time to write and edit them. I hope people enjoy these stories and maybe find a little hope in them.


End file.
